Love Hurts
by Maplestyle
Summary: I met Edward Cullen on my first day at my new high school. From that moment on we were practically joined at the hip. We dated for the rest of Junior year and all of Senior. Though we didn't take that ultimate step in our relationship, we were very much in love… or so I thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I would like to thank Mid, Annie, Missy and K for all their help and support with pre-reading and betaing! My words wouldn't be the same without your input**

I met Edward Cullen on my first day at my new high school in Forks, Washington. It was tough being a junior in a school full of kids who had known each other since Kindergarten. I had sat by myself in the cafeteria for lunch, and had just gotten up to throw away my garbage, when I clumsily ran right into his chest; the remnants of my lunch slopping all over his shirt. I was mortified; a heated blush turning my face tomato red. He, on the other hand, simply laughed. His laugh was belly deep and loud; it lasted until he was panting for breath and gripping his knees. I couldn't help but join in.

The rest, as they say, is history. From that moment on we were practically joined at the hip.

We dated for the rest of Junior year and all of Senior year, right through graduation. Though we didn't take that ultimate step in our relationship, we were very much in love… or so I thought.

 **E/N: This is completely written and will post once a day until complete (17 short, drabble-style chapters). Read at your own risk. No, I will not add a pairing, and I am not making any promises. Please note: flaming or any type of negative guest reviews will be automatically deleted. Now, if you're still with me, I welcome you, and... read on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own. Thanks to Mid, Annie, Missy and K!**

Social media can be a very glorious thing. It can keep people who have no choice but to be apart connected, it can reunite old loves and family, it can be used to share photos and to keep in touch with friends, old and new.

Social media can also be very hurtful. It can be a way bullies torment their prey after the school day is over, it can be used to lure people into unsafe relationships, and it can even be used as a tool for stalking people.

In my case, Social Media, namely Facebook, was the place I watched the love of my life fall in love… with someone else.

 **I thank you all for giving this a shot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love to Mid, Annie, Missy and K! And to all of you for your kind words :)**

When Edward left at the end of August for Harvard, I never imagined that would be the last time I would see him smiling his crooked smile at me. I figured he'd come home at Thanksgiving and we'd spend the entire time together; happy with both our families, maybe taking that final step in our relationship.

September passed in a flurry of emails, texts, phone calls and Skype sessions. Lots of _I miss yous_ and _I can't wait until we can be together agains_. I wrote him long emails, detailing my days at Newton's and my online classes. Dad couldn't afford for me to go away for school, so I was working to save up enough to go to UDub for my second year.

I started to notice the change in October. Edward no longer returned my emails with long ones of his own, Skype calls were few and far between, and sometimes my texts would go unanswered for hours, where before he would text back right away.

My friends told me to cut him a break; that Ivy League was harder than Community College and he was probably overwhelmed with work. I could feel it in my gut, though, that something just wasn't right.

I couldn't wait for November. November would bring Thanksgiving, and bring back my love. We'd figure out the distance I felt growing between us and fix it... or, again, so I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mid, Annie, Missy and K rock! So do you guys! So does the lady that owns this all!** **Clearly I suck at posting schedules. So you're getting another chapter.**

"What do you mean you aren't coming home?"

"I'm sorry, there's no time. I have three papers due the week after the break. I'm pretty swamped."

"But, Edward. I miss you."

"I miss everyone too. But I can't come. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"I gotta go, I'm sorry, but I'm just too busy. I'll see you at Christmas."

It wasn't until after he'd hung up that I realized he hadn't said he missed me specifically. He said he missed "everyone."

And he didn't even tell me he loved me.

I spent most of my Thanksgiving break avoiding friends who had come home from college. I didn't want to hang around with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and be the fifth wheel. Edward and I always went out with them together, as a trio of couples, and it was weird without him home.

When my dad questioned why I wasn't hanging out with my friends, I just told him I was busy with work and my courses. I didn't want to let him see how hurt I was. His relationship with Edward had always been tenuous at best, and I didn't want to do anything to hurt it further.

I had enough problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hold on to your hats ladies... trust me? Mid, Annie, Missy and K are love... they didn't kill me :D**

She started showing up in pictures with him after Thanksgiving weekend. The pictures were the two of them with a group of others. Out at the bar, at some party, at a sporting event. But sometimes... sometimes the pictures were only the two of them. His arm around her shoulder, her playfully pinching his cheek, or ruffling his hair, them sticking out their tongues at each other, the next them laughing about it. The photos weren't overly intimate, but they left me feeling hollow just the same.

She was beautiful and I wanted, so badly, to ask him who she was. But I didn't have the guts. Edward wasn't a cheater; he would never do that to someone, especially me. Though deep down I knew I had nothing to worry about, it still didn't help to ease the ache in my chest when I thought of her hanging out with him. Did she have a boyfriend? Did she know about me?

I could admit I was sneaky and stalked her Facebook profile. I justified it by the fact it was open to the public. She was majoring in forensics and minoring in music theory. Perhaps she was his lab partner? Or in his music class? I looked for evidence of a boyfriend and was surprised to see none. I read every post she put on Edward's wall and his responses to see if I could find anything untoward. There was nothing, and that only served to make me feel guiltier. As if I had no right to be looking, and I knew that I didn't... but I just couldn't help myself.

 **The nopetupus is over there for those that would like to wait it out until the final chapter is posted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still with me? I hope so! Mid, Annie, Missy and K rock my socks! I still don't own these characters!**

 **I'm seeing my reviews in email, but I'm not able to respond to them right now. As soon as I'm able I will respond to you all! Thank you so much for reading this story and not throwing anything at me... yet ;) To thank you all... or perhaps just to torture you here is the next chapter!**

The month of December brought snow, Christmas and, finally, the return of Edward. I wanted to go pick him up from the airport, but Mrs. Newton scheduled me to work the whole day. Seemed she wanted to pick Mike, her son, up from the airport, but they didn't want to close the shop for the day. It sucked, but I figured Edward would ask whoever picked him up to stop by and see me. I was sure he missed me as much as I missed him.

I was wrong. I worked the whole day and heard absolutely nothing from him. The hole in my heart grew a little bigger... and that hollow feeling got a little stronger.

I closed Newton's at six and went home. I cooked supper for myself and put my dad's in the fridge for later. By the time that was all done, I was sure I'd have heard something from him. I pulled out my phone to check it. I thought my battery must have died while I was at work and I missed a text from Edward. When I opened it, I noticed that not only was I wrong, but Edward still hadn't even returned my text from earlier.

It was still sitting there. 1:16 p.m. _I'm so excited you're almost home, call me or text me when your plane lands. 3_.

It was now 8:53 p.m.

I tried calling and it went straight to voicemail. I sent another text before having a shower and going to bed.

When he hadn't texted me back or called me by midnight, I cried myself to sleep.

 **For those of you who asked, the nopetupus is that little gif of the running octopus that says "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE" on it aka I'm not doing this it hurts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ever lasting thanks to Mid, Annie, Missy and K! And to you all!** **Still not able to reply to reviews, though I am seeing all your pitchforks in my inbox :D So I figured I'd give you guys a bonus chapter!**

The next day, I woke up to a vibrating cell.

 _Sorry I didn't call yesterday, phone battery died while I was on the plane. Have plans with my family all day. Can we meet up tomorrow?_

I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't ignoring me on purpose. I texted him back a quick: _Sure, just let me know what time_ , and then jumped out of bed. Today was going to be a great day!

I spent the day making our Christmas dinner and wrapping the rest of my presents for my dad, Edward and his parents. I couldn't wait to see them the next day as well. Even though we lived in the same town, I felt awkward just dropping by to see them without the Edward buffer.

But now, I was looking forward to spending the holidays with them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mid, Annie, Missy and K didn't kill me after this... neither should you!**

When I woke up the next morning and the sky was gray and dreary, I should have taken that as an omen to stay in bed. Mind you, the weather was normally like that in Forks, but I would've thought my first time seeing Edward in four months would have been punctuated with sunny skies.

He texted me to meet him at the meadow; a place just outside of town we'd found one day on a date our Junior year. It was where we always went when we wanted privacy. I was so excited I rushed to get dressed and was out the door a half hour before I was even supposed to get there.

To say I was shocked when I arrived early and he was already there waiting for me, would be an understatement. I parked my truck and watched him for a few minutes. He looked really good. A little thicker around the chest than I was used to—his frame had definitely filled out. He also looked very nervous, for some reason. My heart beat a little faster—could it be that he'd brought me out here to propose? Maybe he'd missed me so much that he couldn't live without me, wanted to marry me and bring me back to Massachusetts with him.

I could barely contain my smile when I jumped down from the truck and ran toward him.

"Edward!" I yelled, throwing myself at him. He barely caught me, stumbling back slightly.

Before I could lean in for the kiss I was dying to have from him, he gripped his hands gently around my wrists and removed them from around his neck. I couldn't decipher the look on his face.

"Edward?"

He sighed. "Let's just sit for a minute, please?"

"You're scaring me, Edward. What's going on?"

He led me over to the blanket he'd set up. I sat down as he directed. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before clearing his throat and running his fingers through his hair.

"I... I, um..." He blew out a breath. "I can't do this anymore."

I was confused. "You can't do what? Talk to me?"

"No"—he huffed again—"this." He motioned between the two of us. "I can't do this anymore."

Tears flooded my eyes. He was breaking up with me? Why? I didn't understand. It was Christmas. "I… I don't…" I could hardly breathe through the tears. "What did I do?" He tried to grab my hand, but I wrenched it away, " _No!_ Don't… don't touch me."

"I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Then don't do this, please don't do this."

"I have to. It's so hard, being so far away. It's not fair, to either of us."

Suddenly, I remembered the girl from the pictures. "Is there… is there someone else?"

His head snapped toward me. "No, absolutely not. You know I would never do that to you."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just… hurting right now."

He reached over and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug and holding my head against his chest. "I really am sorry for hurting you. We can still be friends though, right?"

I didn't know if I could ever be just his friend, but I nodded against his chest anyway. I'd rather be his friend than nothing at all.

Besides, he'd figure out how wrong he was soon enough and call me, begging to get back together. I just knew it.

 **Still with me? Once again, I direct you to the nopetopus on the right... you may ride him until the end posts if you'd like, he won't mind.** **I still can't reply to reviews *grumbles* I thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

***passes out tissues* You are all lovely, but none more lovely than Mid, Annie, Missy and K! I'm kind of blown away by the response to this. Seriously. You guys *blushes***

Christmas came and went. I remembered lying in bed for days after Edward left; my dad questioning what was wrong. I refused to tell him. I was devastated. But I knew I had to pick myself up and keep going. It was so hard, though. Really fucking hard.

 _He'll see it was a mistake. He'll call you any day. Just breathe._ I kept telling myself.

Alice and Rosalie were as shocked by our break up as I was. We always thought the six of us were all destined for each other. Perfect soulmates. We were going to be each other's maids of honor at our weddings; our guys would be each other's best men. If Emmett and Jasper knew what led up to the break up they weren't saying anything. It led me to believe that Edward hadn't mentioned anything to them either.

I never did get to give him his Christmas present. I still, to this day, had it. Locked in my box of memories.

Memories of him, of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mid, Annie, Missy and K are the pb, nutella, honey and jam in my sandwiches!**

I wrote long emails I never sent—detailing how heartbroken I was, how wrong he was to do this to us, how much I still loved and missed him—and kept reminding myself he would change his mind, and so I'd delete them before I could send them. I would open his Twitter and look for signs he missed me, often reading his Tweets and trying to connect them to something he was missing about me, about us.

Facebook became my obsession. I almost felt like I was stalking him. Almost.

I noticed he'd removed his "In a relationship with" from his profile and I wondered when he had done that. Several times I wanted to comment on his wall. Ask him how he was doing, what he was up to, was he as upset as I was still. Then I remembered he broke up with me and wondered if he even cared at all.

Over the next three months, I must have checked Facebook four or five times a day. Wondering who the redhead was that he was with in that one picture—was he hooking up with her? Kissing her? Had he given his virginity to her? Who was that blond girl he was talking to in that party picture he was tagged in? Were they dating? Did he love her?

Did he ever really love me?

The biggest blow was the other girl in the pictures, the one from before, the one he seemed closer to than any other girl he was pictured with. Something had changed over time. Something big, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

But it was noticeable; even to me.

 **I'd like to thank everyone for rec'ing this on different sites. I love you all. This special early update is brought to you by vampiregirl93 if you haven't read her stuff you should! This will count as one of my two updates for tomorrow. Not sure when the second one will post as I'm off to London to say a final goodbye to my Grandma.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still with me? Mid, Annie, Missy and K are love!**

Six months after that fateful day in the meadow, I finally reached out to Edward. Sent him a message on Facebook asking how he was. He didn't respond for three days. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't for him to tell me he was doing great, that his classes were excellent, and he'd met some really amazing people.

I guessed, deep down, I thought he'd still be pining for what we had, kicking himself for making such a rash decision. I wanted to ask him if he ever doubted his decision to break up with me. If he wanted me back. To tell him I would take him back in a heartbeat.

My heartbeat that so rarely felt normal without him around. The ache in my chest that grew by the day. I wanted to cry and scream all over again that he sounded so damn good, so fucking happy.

Even if it was only through the words from thousands of miles away, on the screen.

 **Thank you all for your kind words about my Grandma. She passed in November and we were finally able to place her in her forever home with Grandpa. Lots of tears shed, but lots of smiles too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holds your hands and passes out tissues and booze. The nopetopus is still around for those of you that want a ride. Mid, Annie, Missy and K are the best, you should get to know them if you don't already!**

The kill shot came a month later. I wasn't even planning to go on Facebook that day. I was going to try and break myself of the habit. It wasn't healthy for me to stalk his profile as religiously as I was. I needed to try and get out of the house. I'd lost my job at Newton's because I could barely remember when my shifts were, and I was almost failing my new courses because all my time and thoughts were consumed by him. It was time I got over Edward Cullen and tried to move on with my life. But then Rosalie called.

"Have you been on Facebook today?" She asked before I'd even finished saying hello.

"No, I wasn't planning on it either. I have to try and stop thinking about this shit, Ro. It's not healthy. I'm going to go out and get a new job."

"That's my girl!"

She chatted with me for a few more minutes, encouraging me to quit Edward and move on, telling me I could get any job I wanted, before hanging up the phone. I almost made it out of the house… almost.

But then I started to think. Why was Rose wondering if I went on Facebook? What was on Facebook that she didn't want me to see? So, despite the fact I had a file folder full of resumes to hand out, I sat at my desk and typed in my Facebook username and password.

It took me a minute to find it, and a second for the devastation to set in. My eyes filled with tears, my heart broke and cracked open once more, as it had that day in the meadow. There it was, for all his friends to see:

 **Edward Cullen is going on a date tonight - feeling nervous.**

A date… he was going on a date. A date with someone else. A date with some girl, and that girl wasn't me. I didn't know how long I sat there, staring at the screen, unable to believe what my traitorous eyes were seeing. The tears fell silently down my cheeks and dripped off my chin, onto my keyboard—but I didn't care.

I gave up any thought of going out that day job hunting. I curled back up in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

 **An early update because of all the love this story is receiving.. and because I'm impatient... and because I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

***holds you all* You know I love you guys right? Right? Especially Mid (who really does make my words better), Annie, Missy and K!**

Alice and Rosalie tried to convince me after that to just remove Edward from my _Friends list_. That I didn't need to continue to torture myself. I knew they were right, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I watched it unfold, right before my eyes.

Theirs was a relationship anyone would envy. Oh, and envy it I did. Sometimes I got mad and cursed the day I had ever laid eyes on Edward Cullen. But sometimes, sometimes I sat and looked through his photos.

Two weeks after their date, there was a picture of them holding hands. A week after that, at a party, someone had taken a picture of the two of them dancing. In the middle of the crowd, which appeared to have formed a small circle around them, he held her in his arms—close, so close that I wasn't sure where he began and she ended. He was leaned in, whispering something in her ear; she had a faint glow about her and a smile... just for him. I wanted to know what he was saying. Was it something dirty? Was it something sweet? It had to be something good, based on her smile... and his.

Two months after they started dating, there was a picture of her wearing a _Cullen_ baseball jersey. I guessed he'd picked up playing baseball again. Someone had tagged her sitting in the stadium stands, arms raised in the air; you could faintly see Edward running bases in the background. The photo was tagged "Eddie's number one fan." I knew that was a lie, though, because I was his number one fan—always was, always would be.

From that same night, there were a series of photos that must have been taken in order. The two of them at the baseball celebratory after-party. They were away from the people cheering in the middle of the room, looking at each other as if they were the only two who existed. The second one, Edward leaning over and kissing her softly. The third, a close up of his face after he'd pulled back from the kiss. The look in his eyes, it haunted me for days. Because he had never, ever looked at me the way he looked at her.

It was then I realized, I was watching him fall in love with her… and in that moment, I wanted to hate him, but couldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**You all may hate me after this one... but I still love you! Especially Mid, Annie, Missy and K!**

That Fall Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went to visit Edward because he hadn't come home for the summer. I knew why I wasn't invited to go, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I was so upset I posted a status to my Facebook. One of those vague ones where everyone asked you if you were okay, and were worried you were going to do something drastic—like go on a three day bender. But you were so mortified you posted that shit in the first place, you ignored it afterward, as if you didn't say anything at all.

I could admit, I was kind of a mess.

As if Edward falling in love right before my very eyes didn't strike a blow deep into the heart of me, the pictures of my two best friends hanging out with this girl finished me off. They were laughing at something she said, hugging one another, making goofy faces at each other and the boys—stuff the six of us used to do regularly.

The pictures I couldn't stop staring at the most were the ones of the girls they'd taken at a spa, getting ready for a "Night on the town!" as they were tagged. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world, giggling and smiling together, linking arms. They made me sick to my fucking stomach. The ones from the club were no better. Them drinking shots, toasting each other, laughing raucously and falling all over each other. They stomped my poor aching heart to bits. They weren't supposed to like her. They were supposed to hate her because she wasn't me.

The one of Edward and her dancing, though, drove a knife deep into my gut. She was in front of him, arms hooked around his neck; he had his hands tightly gripping her hips. You didn't even need to be there, to hear the pounding of the music, to know they were lost in it—the picture said it all. He'd never, ever danced with me that way, as if he owned every part of my body.

That night I drove out to the Rez and let Jacob Black finger me in his father's shed, while I closed my eyes and imagined it was Edward. I'd never felt so dirty, as I did in that moment. Surrounded by the smell of tobacco and grease, letting some guy use me I didn't even really like.

Again I toyed with the idea of removing Edward from my Facebook, so I wouldn't have to see the evidence of everyone moving on. Everyone but me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved him, regardless, and I still held out hope that one day he'd realize he'd made a huge mistake. He'd come crawling back to me on hands and knees, begging for my forgiveness. I would hem and haw and make him grovel some more before throwing my arms around him, kissing him all over and telling him, "Of course I still love you, silly man, don't ever be stupid again."

But that was a dream, not my reality. I had to face facts. I had lost Edward Cullen, and he was never coming back to Forks... or to me.

 **To the guest reviewers who are kind: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading and reviewing and liking my little story! If you don't feel as if you want to sign in but want to talk or ask questions you can PM me... but I can't respond to your kind words directly if you aren't signed in!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the negative guest reviewer I've had since I can't reply to you directly: Nobody is forcing you to read this story. I've offered up the nopetopus several times. I appreciate that you love my other stories. I'm not forcing you to read this one. Take a ride on the nopetopus. I'm not even charging for rides. But for the love of God if you want to say something negative at least make it constructive. "This is crap" does NOT constitute as constructive.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mid, Annie, Missy and K are the bomb dot com... and they didn't bomb me for this :p Still don't own anything!**

Months passed and I still religiously checked Edward's Facebook page for updates. Rosalie and Alice gave up trying to get me to stop, and actually stopped speaking to me altogether when I accused them of betraying me. I knew it was childish, but the hurt I was feeling at the time was too great for me to even care. They had added the enemy to their _Friends_ _list_ and therefore they were no friends of mine. They had tried to tell me what a nice girl she was, and how happy Edward was with her—they didn't realize that every word they said was a dagger to my already shredded heart.

On another day I woke up, determined that I was, once and for all, going to move on with my life, I received yet another shock.

 **Edward Cullen has gone from "In a relationship" to "Engaged."**

I couldn't believe he'd asked her to marry him. Nor could I deny the huge smile on his face under the picture someone had taken of the two of them after the proposal—her holding up her hand to show off her ring—or his gigantic "SHE SAID YES!" as a comment. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had posted their congratulations. His mother had posted about how proud of them both she was and his sister Heidi was, "So excited about her new sister!" and that she, "Shipped them like FedEx."

If I'd had more willpower, I would have deleted him that day… but I didn't.

 **We're nearing the end folks. I'll post another chapter when I get to work tomorrow and the final one tomorrow night!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Only one more chapter to go after this! If you've stuck around with me I thank you. If you didn't curse me, I thank you more! Love and thanks to Mid, Annie, Missy and K!**

So here I sat, one year later, in a coffee shop in Seattle, all alone. While the love of my life prepared to marry the woman of his dreams. The woman who wasn't me. Emmett and Jasper had been taking pictures of the boys getting ready and tagging him in them on Facebook. I couldn't deny he appeared to be extremely happy. His smile was huge and in more than one picture he was laughing. He looked fantastic in his suit. I was masochistic enough to wish I was there.

There were pictures posted on Heidi's wall, of all the girls getting ready together. I guessed she'd asked them to stand up for her. Heidi was excited for her role as a junior bridesmaid. His cousin's kids were the ring bearer and flower girl. They all looked amazing, but I didn't have the heart to actually say that. Or to congratulate him. In my mind, it was never supposed to get this far.

Someone tagged a photo of Edward watching her walk down the aisle. The look on his face, it brought tears to my eyes. It was the face of a man who was so head over heels in love that he would do anything, absolutely anything, to be with that woman.

I wondered if he ever cared for me at all, even a smidge of what he felt for her. But I knew, I knew deep down in my heart, what the answer was.

It had taken me almost two and a half years, watching it unfold in front of my eyes, and the answer was a resounding… no. Edward might have cared for me; he might have even loved me, but not nearly as much as he loved this girl.

So, with a heavy heart, I placed my cursor over the "Friends" drop down menu and selected "Unfriend."

And, knowing how much love hurts, I let Edward Cullen go.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll let you get right to it! See me at the bottom!**

I had no clue how long I blindly stared at the screen, after I pressed that fateful button, finally mourning the loss of what was never meant to be, when I sensed a presence beside me. Startled, I looked up to see a man, around my age, nervously twisting his fingers together.

I wiped a tear from my face, embarrassment flooding my cheeks, as I realized I'd been sitting here, for God knew how long, crying in a public place.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The man said, quiet and unsure. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile on my lips and turned to face him once again. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I'll be fine."

He motioned to the chair across from me. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," I told him. Even though I'd never met him before, he seemed harmless enough with his constant nervous fidgeting.

He went to sit, but before he did, he held out his hand over the tabletop and smiled softly. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ben."

I took a deep breath, then answered with a little smile of my own as I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Angela."

And as his warm hand enveloped mine for the first time, I began to forget the last Facebook status I read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Edward Cullen has married Bella Swan-Cullen - feeling ecstatic!**

 **Thank, once again, going to my Beta Mid.. whose input and suggestions were amazing! Annie, Missy and K all wanted to kill me but didn't. I love them all to the moon and back!**

 **Thank you to those that read and didn't curse the day I was born, or flame, or throw tomatoes though I know you wanted to!**

 **Can I just say that I am totally blown away by the response to this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it, rec'ing it and discussing it in God knows how many places! I love you all. I'm legit happy crying at work right now cause it took me 20 minutes (while I should be working) to respond to all your lovely reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
